


1865

by DreamAtNight23



Category: Jasper Whitlock - Fandom, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, jasper hale - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Twilight References
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAtNight23/pseuds/DreamAtNight23
Summary: Comment une vie peut-elle s'achever, mais d'une manière se ranimer ?Vous suivrez Hellen qui, du jour au lendemain, se retrouva dans une armée de vampires où elle doit lutter pour assurer sa survie.Romance et Aventure vous attendent.Twilight, Original female character. Jasper related story.Note : Il s'agit de ma première histoire donc soyez indulgents. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez celle-ci.⚠️ Plusieurs éléments de l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, auteure de la saga Twilight.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Désarroi

_Étendue presque inerte sur le sol, plus rien ne lui semblait censé. Des bruits presque inhumains résonnaient autour d'elle, mais elle les entendait à peine. Son attention était plutôt portée sur une sensation insondable, mais vilainement douloureuse qui lui brûlait la gorge telle de l'acide brûlant les tissus de l'épiderme. Des pensées nullement concordantes se bousculaient dans son esprit horrifié alors qu'une soudaine vague d'effroi s'empara de son être :_

_«Qui suis-je ?»_

_«Où suis-je ?»_

_«Que m'est-il arrivé»_

_..._

_Les réponses à ses innombrables questions demeurant méconnues, elle décida de fermer ses yeux restés bien trop longtemps ouverts. Observant la pénombre cachée derrière ses paupières, la réalisation se rua subitement en elle._


	2. Un grand jour

_Anahuac, Texas_   
_22 juillet 1865_

Couchée au milieu des plants de blé légèrement jaunis par les rayons puissants du soleil d'été, Hellen ressentit la douce chaleur de ceux-ci recouvrir sa peau. Elle put entendre les doux cris des cigales qui se réjouissaient de la canicule ainsi que les meuglements de la dizaine de vaches que possédait sa famille. Elle profita de quelques moments de sérénité avant de débuter sa journée. Le calme de la nature fut d'un coup interrompu par les cris joueurs de sa sœur qui sauta aussitôt sur elle.

« Papa et maman sont revenus! » s'exclama la petite fille.

Prit d'une joie soudaine, Hellen se leva d'un coup attrapant la main de sa sœurette et puis prit dans ses bras son frère d'à peine trois ans qui était assis à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils coururent alors tous vers leur maison texane menue, mais chaleureuse. Apercevant leurs parents qui commencèrent à décharger la charrue remplie de biens, la jeune femme redoubla sa vitesse. Ceux-ci avaient quitté la demeure quatre jours auparavant se rendant en ville pour refaire des provisions. Hellen ayant eu 18 ans le mois dernier, ils la considéraient assez responsable pour veiller seule sur son frère et sa sœur. Après les avoir finalement atteint, les trois enfants enlacèrent leurs parents, émus de leur retour. Alors que leur père se chargea de reconduire les chevaux à l'étable, le reste de la famille se chargèrent de ranger les différents items. Ce soir, la famille organisait un souper spécial. En effet, la sœur cadette d'Hellen, Hannah, fêtait aujourd'hui ses 7 ans. Leur mère insista qu'elle voulait tout préparer elle-même laissant ainsi l'après-midi libre aux deux filles. Ces dernières retournèrent alors au champ où elles adoraient s'y étendre. Le ciel s'était un peu couvert laissant seulement quelques rayons traverser les épanchements de brume, mais l'humidité était tout de même bien présente. Hannah s'assit entre les jambes de sa sœur, dos à elle, alors qu'Helen tressa sa longue tignasse rousse. Hellen fut toujours envieuse des cheveux de sa sœur. En plus d'être d'une couleur éclatante, ils étaient très longs et denses, tout le contraire des siens étant châtains et plutôt délicats. Plongée dans le silence de la nature, Hellen sursauta légèrement lorsque sa sœur parla :

« Quand me donneras-tu mon cadeau? Il s'agit bien du livre que je t'ai demandé, n'est-ce pas? s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu, répondit Hellen ricanante face à l'excitation de sa chère sœur. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas encore en main. Je voulais passer la journée à tes côtés donc je me rendrai à la librairie ce soir. Tu l'auras demain sans faute.  
\- Merci énormément! dit Hannah sur un ton soulagé. Tu es la sœur la plus géniale! Je t'aime, rajouta cette dernière tout en l'enveloppant dans ses bras.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura la plus grande. »

Elle ferma les yeux savourant ainsi le moment présent. Hellen adorait la douce complicité qu'elle partageait avec sa jeune sœur et ce sont des moments comme ceux-ci qui lui faisaient voir à quel point elle était privilégiée de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Environ deux heures plus tard, leur mère les appela leur signalant qu'il était enfin temps de manger. Sautillantes, les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers la maison. Les cinq membres de la famille eurent un excellent souper constitué d'une excellente soupe aux légumes et d'une tarte aux pommes fraîchement sortie du four. Heureux d'être réunis, les discussions furent animées et ils restèrent ainsi tous à table durant d'innombrables minutes qui parurent, malgré tout, si courtes. Voyant le ciel s'assombrir, Hellen bondit sur ses pieds se rappelant qu'elle devait se rendre chez le libraire pour récupérer le bouquin tant attendu.

C'est alors qu'elle commença sa route vers la petite bibliothèque située à environ 30 minutes de marche de chez elle. Elle observa le soleil qui semblait descendre de plus en plus à chacun de ses pas laissant la pénombre submergée le paysage. Elle finit enfin par atteindre sa destination récupérant rapidement le roman. Après avoir salué le gérant qui semblait d'ailleurs épuisé, elle reprit le chemin du retour. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour observer qu'une gracile brise s'était levée faisant ainsi voler des mèches de sa chevelure dans son visage. Observant les étoiles maintenant bien visibles, une étrange sensation d'insécurité l'envahit subitement. Hellen se retourna d'un coup se sentant observée, mais personne n'était visible. Prise d'une certaine panique, elle essaya de rationaliser ses pensées qui tournoyaient tel un vire-vent en pleine tempête. Ses yeux voyageant sur tout l'horizon, elle ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer sa cadence. Alors qu'elle était distraite à scruter le vaste verger à sa droite, une forme surgit de nulle part à seulement quelques mètres devant elle. La jeune femme cessa alors d'avancer complètement pétrifiée.


	3. Rouge vif

Une jeune femme à l'allure raffinée, mais imposante se tenait devant Hellen. Un moment lui paraissant éternel passa où aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux femmes. Hellen la scruta des yeux ne sachant comment réagir. Quelque chose à propos de la mystérieuse fille dégageait un air malveillant lui glaçant le sang. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment ses yeux semblaient refléter des teintes de rouge vif. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix suave l'interpellant :

\- Quel est ton nom, jeune fille? lança confidemment la femme inconnue.

Ignorant totalement sa question, Hellen lança «Qui êtes-vous!?»

\- Je suis Maria, répondit cette dernière échappant un ricanement vicieux. 

À ton tour maintenant. Comment t'appelles-tu? 

Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de la bouche d'Hellen alors que les yeux de Maria devenaient de plus en plus pesants sur elle. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que, soudainement, la femme à l'allure malicieuse s'avança à une vitesse inhumaine, saisissant avec force le visage d'Hellen. Les deux femmes se regardant droit dans les yeux, la jeune fille terrifiée serra ses doigts autour du précieux roman toujours enfoui raidement dans sa main gauche. Tout se passa très vite. En une fraction de seconde, une douleur atroce jaillit de son cou et puis la pénombre envahit son esprit maintenant entièrement vidé.


End file.
